Episode 5488 (21st April 2003)
Plot Bev tries to chat up Roy but to no avail. She tells Roy that she's lonely - he suggests she gets a dog! To Tony and Merle's horror, Jason turns up saying that he's left his mum and has come to live with them. Les is delighted when Steve gives him his job back at Street Cars. Eileen tracks Jason down to Merle's house. She and Tony have a huge row. Jason is disgusted with them and storms out. Bev holds a lock-in at the Rovers but it's girls only. Shelley warns Deirdre that she thinks Tracy is going to end up getting hurt by Dev. She explains that Tracy thinks he's going to propose to her and that Dev has told Peter that it's just a casual relationship. Karen and Janice get drunk at the pub lock-in. Karen admits to Janice that she still loves Steve and starts to cry. Jason arrives back at Tony's house only to find that he and Eileen are still rowing. Tony changes his mind and tells Jason he's very welcome to stay. Eileen pleads with him to come home but he chooses to stay with his dad. Bev tells Maria what she thinks of her - she tells her that she's lazy, useless and looks like a constipated spaniel. Maria calls Bev a slut and quits her job. Shelley tries to get her to change her mind but Maria is adamant. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin Guest cast *Tony Stewart - Alan Igbon *Merle Jackson - Nicky Ladanowski Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Tony Stewart's house - Living room, hallway and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chaos reigns in the Rovers when Bev goes after Maria; Eileen and Tony lock horns over Jason; and there's good news for Les. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,920,000 viewers (2nd place). *No episode was shown on Wednesday 23rd April 2003 due to coverage of Champions League football. Notable dialogue Bev Unwin: "Is it your birthday?" Roy Cropper: "No, no, it's not my birthday" Bev Unwin: "It could be." Roy Cropper: "'No, no. My birthday's in September... 21st. The anniversary of Bonnie Prince Charlie and his Jacobite army defeating the English at the Battle of Prestonpans, 1745." --- Bev Unwin: "Do you mind if I say something? I want to apologise to you. You see, when you said you were teetotal well, I've never had a high opinion of men who don't drink but meeting you has changed my opinion. You're obviously a very kind man... a very considerate man. I doubt your wife knows how lucky she is. My husband passed on and life can get lonely. Roy Cropper: "Have you considered getting a dog?" Bev Unwin: "'No, I haven't. You see, I prefer a man to cuddle up to." Roy Cropper: "I think you would be better off with a dog." Category:2003 episodes